MAD HATTER
by DeathlyIsabelle
Summary: „I just have voices in my head." Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed, So what if I'm crazy all the best people are… What happens when a banshee from the future and a young dark lord meet?
1. Chapter 1

Genevive Weasley, the fraternal twin of Ginevra Weasley, was always an unusual girl. When she was 4 years old, she went with her family to Bulgaria, to visit her brother Charile who was at the time working there with dragons.

The dragons made a spectacular show, their fire like a snake, coiling around, and then harshly whipping through the air. Their power and straight compelling everyone. And as their wings created wind, one of theme tried to attack Genevive. As the dragon flew towards her, the little girl spoke an foreign language. The dragon froze mid-way and then he bowed to the girl. The fact that she could speak to dragons, that a Weasley girl was the chosen dragons daughter, made her just as popular as the Boy-Who-Lived. But that was not all.

Genevive was only 7 years old when she, as a little girl full of wonder played in her garden. The sun played with her red hair making it look sometimes like gold, and others like fire. The girl was so absorbed in her own world that she didn't realized that she went deep in the forest, nor that the sun came down.

The moon was full and only when everyone came to diner they realized that Genny was gone. Molly Weasley was running through the forest, frantically trying to find her daughter. The silence was oppressive and just as Molly thought that she can't take it anymore, a loud, blood chilling scream filled the forest, spreading through the trees and renewing Mollys straight. She followed where the voice came from and run in an horrifying sight. A werewolf was biting into Genevives flesh. That's when she started throwing curses, one after another until the beast run off.

Genevive survived, and may she have not been turned into a werewolf, the bite had it's consequences. She turned into a wailing woman, a banshee. As such Genny became very powerful, sometimes being unable to control her powers.

In her first year at Hogwarts, Genny isolated herself from everyone. Her classmates and housemates called her a powerful freak. The only person she was close to was Ginny, but even she changed. She began ignoring Genny, going so far to call her a monster. Genny was hurt but she knew that wasn't what Ginny actually thought about her. The voices said so. They said that Ginny was under someones influence, but Genny didn't understood them. That's why months later, while Tom Riddle was draining the life out of her sister she stood in front of the sink in Myrtel's bathroom and screamed. The sound was so strong that all the mirrors broke and everyone nearby passed out.

In her third year the voices returned stronger, this time taking her under a trance to the middle of the labyrinth. The cold feeling of dread filled her and she said that she felt like she was standing in a graveyard. As those words escaped her lips Harry came back holding Cedrics dead body.

But the worst was her fourth year when Sirius died. When Bellatrix' killing curse hit him, the green smoke embraced him, Genny let out a long agonizing scream that killed three deatheaters.

Now she was fifteen and about to go back in time to change the darkest wizard of all time.

 **GAME ON!**


	2. The beginning

The beginning

Ginny Weasley was lieing half asleep in the Gryfindoor common room. It was late at night and the whole castle was in deep slumber. The fire in the fireplace was already extinguished and the room seemed surprisingly sinister. The only reason why Ginny was here instead of her bedroom, sound asleep in the worm blankets, is because she was waiting for her sister Genny to come back from a meeting with Dumbledore. It was hours since Dumbledore summoned her and Ginny was getting worried.

A crackling sound startled her, and she jumped up, her wand already aimed at the entrance. Since this war with Voldemort started everyone was on alter.

„Easy now Ginny Gin, it's just me, Genevive." Genny said softly, emerging from the shadows. Her hair was lose and she looked incredibly tired. She walked up to Ginny and popped on the sofa.

„Sorry sis, I'm just on the edge lately. What did Dumbledore want?"

„He…. Wants me to… errr…gobackintimeandstopvoldemortfrombecomingvoldemort." Genny rushed out in one breath.

„English please, Genevive." Ginny said.

„He thinks that I should go back in time and stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort." Ginny repeated in a small tone of voice. A couple of seconds passed and then…

„WHAT?!" Ginny yelled.

„Ginny! Silence! You'll wake up the whole castle." Genevive whispered-yelled at her sister.

Ginny looked murderous, her eyes shining with rage. She started pacing up and down the room like a caged animal. Then she stopped and sharply looked at Genny:

„What did you say?"

„I accepted the task."

„What? For a moment I could've sworn you said you accepted the task?"

„Yes I did." Genevive said jumping up on her feet. In two long strides she was standing in front of Ginny. She took her arms and continued:

„Gin please understand. If I do this I could stop him for good. Harry would have parents, Sirius would still be alive, you would have never been possessed. Damn even Myrtle would still be alive instead of hunting the toilets. I can't just… The voices are getting stronger as the days go by and it's so much harder for me to ignore them. It hurts, Ginny. I need to do this, not just for the Wizarding world nor you, but for myself as well."

„But… He'll find out.. It's dangerous… You'll die.. He'll torture you and-"

„He won't do any of those things. He won't find out and if he does I'll ether take his memories away or I'll kill him." Genny stated like she was discussing weather.

„How can you be sure?" Ginny asked at the edge of tears.

„Because I am the dragons daughter, a banshee and a Weasley. We fight until we win. There is no other option." She replied, hugging a now sobbing Ginny.

After some time Ginny pulled back to look at Genny:

„When are you leaving?"

„In an hour, I just came to pack some small things of emotional value. Dumbledore will give me the dresses in the 40's style and school books."

„Will we see each other again?"

„Only time will tell Ginny Gin. Only time." Genny whispered.


	3. The beginning part 2

The castle was still dark as Genevive made her way to Dumbledores office. The soft click of her hills followed her, echoing in the quiet castle. Genny walked slowly, touching the walls and frames, memorizing every single detail before she goes. A cold feeling of dread filled her as she approached Dumbledores office. For a moment she stood completely still, closed her eyes and remembered her last Christmas.

They were in Sirius' house. The dining room was beautifully decorated and everybody was happy. Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing at Sirius' perfect imitation of professor Snape, Fred and George were preparing the fireworks, her dad was just released from hospital and already trying to explain to Nimfadora about some muggle devices, Moody was explaining to Ginny how to properly hex slytherins and her mum was singing some love songs. They were all together and most importantly they were happy. When she opened her eyes her resolve was straighten.

She knocked softly and after being permitted came in.

„Miss Weasley."

„Sir." She nodded.

Dumbledore gave her a long look, and suddenly he seemed very very tired. He leaned back in his chair and gestured for Genny to sit down.

„I know that I am asking way too much of you and that's why I want to be sure you know that you don't have to do this. You don't have to go back in time and give away your life you had here. No one will hold it against you cause no one else knows. And I can not judge you for something I'm not sure I'd be brave enough to do. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

„Thank you for your concern, sir, but as I already told Ginny a few hours ago, it's not a question of want. I have to do this, not just for my friends, family nor the world, I have to do this for **myself**. I don't want to live like this, fighting the voices, feeling this constant pain, hoping I don't fall in another trance and wake up Merlin knows where, alone. In my head it feels like I'm in a room full of people and they are all shouting at me and I-I'm going crazy. And the fact that I am the dragons daughter is not helping. I am viewed as either a useful allay or a dangerous enemy that needs to be stopped. I feel like a walking target and all that because a certain idiotic Dark Lord thought it would be fun to start a war. So yeah, I am sure. He's going down."

„Thank you, Miss Weasley, but you are underestimating yourself a lot my child. You are more powerful than you think." He smiled.

„Now, to your cover story. Your name will be Genevive Arianna Deanerys Dumbledore. You will be my daughter that I, because of the war with Gridelwald, had to keep hidden and sent to Salems Witches Institute. You shall remain as both a banshee and the dragons daughter. As for your education in Salem, you will not be sent to Hogwarts on first of September, but rather on first of August so you can have private lessons. When you go back, you will land in the Gryfindoors head of house chambers. That is me. Even if I'm not in the office you will not go out. You will wait till I come and give me this letter. It should explain everything. The rest will be my more handsome self's responsibility. Do you understand?"

„Yes sir." Genevive nodded.

„Good, here is your new trunk, your money and the letter." He said giving her a warm smile.

Then he took a goblet full of a black substance and held it out to her.

„Bottoms up."

Genevive took the stone goblet and rose it to her lips. She swallowed it one quick move and shuddered as the cold substance spread over her body. The liquid left a bitter aftertaste burning on her tongue. For a moment she stood completely still and the she felt the world spin. She panickly garbed her purse and the trunk tighter, and just before the darkness overtook her she heard professor Dumbledore.

„Good luck, Genevive, may we see again."


	4. Back in Time

**Back in time**

Genny woke up on the cold hard floor. She slowly rose, grunting in pain. She had a huge headache and her hand hurt from how hard she was holding her possessions. She looked around finding that she, indeed, was in Dumbledores office. Fakes was resting comfortably on the table, looking at her curiously. She petted him gently and smiled when the bird started singing. The song was beautiful and so alluring, it could be a mermaids song, when she was leading sailors to their doom. Mesmerized, Genny stood watching. She was so deep in the song, that filled her with hope and happiness, that she didn't heard when the door behind her opened.

„Enchanting, isn't it?" she heard an all too familiar voice ask beside her. Startled she jumped up and turn face to face with a younger looking Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were watching her closely, like a riddle he intends to solve.

„Indeed it is. Sir, I was told to give you this." Genevive said quickly holding out the letter to him. After a long moment Dumbledore finally took it and sat down.

After reading the letter, he looked up at her and said:

„ This is a little surprising, I am not sure what my older self was thinking sending an innocent to an dangerous mission."

„Sir, you- your older self asked me if I want to do this and I accepted. It was as much of my choice as yours. I know what I am about to do is dangerous, but the world I came from is so dark, so broken that this is actually safe. And as for the innocent part, I am a banshee, I have killed people with my voice only. I am sure that can not be considered innocent." Genny reasoned, seeing the disappointed look on Dumbledores face.

„So I know. I am honored to have such a beautiful, powerful and above all smart daughter. I am going to the ministry to make sure all the papers of your birth and education, as well as your abilities are recorded so no one can find anything wrong. It should be over in an hour. Until I come back please stay here. I will send you a house elf to give you some food and some potions for your pain." He smiled warmly at her. Genny let out a reviled sight and nodded her head in appreciation.

An hour latter, Dumbledore came back.

„I enroled you in Hogwarts. You will be sorted in Slytherin when school begins. Tommorow will professor Alexandra Blake from Salems Witches institute come, so you can start your lesons. As for now, you are staying in the Gryffindoor dormitories."

„How do you mean I'll be sorted in Slytherin. I'm a gryffindoor." Genny said displeased.

„When I put the sorting hat on your head you are to ask him to put you in Slytherin. I know this is hard for you and I can't put into words how grateful I am that you are doing this." He said with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

„Well, I always was good at crashing Slythering parties. I guess this shall be no different."she replied cockily.

Dumbledore just smiled and shook his head.

Genevive was walking slowly through the forest. She was barefoot and still in her night dress. She tried to ignore them, but the voices just wouldn't let her be. They took her to the middle of the forest, whispering, hissing about the murder, blood spilling near. They took her to the middle of the forest and then she snapped out of her trance. She looked ahead and saw a man hung by his feet, his neck cut open, and his blood dripping down his face on the delicate white flowers beneath him.

And that's when she screamed. Her voice so loud, filled with such pain, the pain the man felt before he died, that the whole Hogwarts shook. The animals run as far away from her as possible, and even the people in Hogsmead clutched their head in pain. Finally, after executing 5 seconds she stopped screaming and fell on her knees feeling exhausted. She watched numbly, the now red roses for what seemed like hours, when it fact it was only minutes. But she didn't know that, she didn't feel that, all she felt was this emptiness inside. She didn't even turned around when she heard people calling.

„Genevive, my dear..." Dumbledore began carefully.

„Oh Dear Rowena."a woman gasped and rushed to cut the man down. A man followed behind her. He looked old and dull, but Genevive couldn't quite see his face.

„The voices took me here. He was dead when I came. The killer is somewhere near. Dead too. I could feel him dying when I screamed." Genny said emotionlessly. She learned long ago that in situations like this it's the best to show as little emotion as possible. At her word the man turned around.

„And who are you? What are you?" he said a tone of disdain in his voice. Before Dumbledore could jump to her defense Genny stood up, flipped her hair and deadly whispered:

„I am Genevive Arianna Daenerys Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledores daughter and the Dragons daughter. I am a banshee and your new transfer student. I hope that you have no problem with that. The Dragon might get angry."

At her words the man paled and quickly started to apologize. Genny dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned to her 'father'.

„Dad, may we go now? I have leaves in my hair and mud all over me, I think I'm in a rater desperate need for a shower."

„Of course."he smiled warmly, and then look over his shoulder, his voice turning stone cold:

„I'll talk to you about this latter, Headmaster."

And with that they made their way out of the forest, the dead man floating behind them, leaving small bisers of blood in his wake.


	5. Meeting a Salem Witch

**Meeting Salem Witch**

Genevive was in Dumbledores office, enjoying a meal with her 'father'. Dumbledore talked to Dippet he apologized for his behavior, and Genny apologized in return for being disrespectful. Some people from the Ministry came, and after a long search and a lot of convincing,finally found that man Genny killed and left. Genevive was sure she is screwed, but the papers seemed perfect and legal, and being a Salem witch and banshee they couldn't do much against her. Actually they ended thanking her for getting rid of the last, long searched Grindelwalds follower. One of the witches even said that she looks like Dumbledore, and Genny wasn't sure if that is a compliment or not.

„Proffesor Blake will come here any minute." Dumbledore announced, snapping Genny out of her toughs. Not a moment after those words left his lips, fire in the fireplace behind her turned green, and a woman woman with curly black hair and a royal blue long dress stepped in.

„Good day, Albus. Long time no see."the woman said with a smirk. Her voice had a calming note to it, motherly even.

Genevive couldn't help but stare at her, amazed by the woman's beauty and power. She could feel her power on her skin, even taste it, as it surrounded the witch like arms of an possessive lover.

„Long time indeed Alexandra. How are you? Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling even more than usual. Alexandra smiled and shook her head.

„Some thing never change, do they Albus?"

Dumbledore gave her an innocent smile and gestured for her to sit.

„Thank you for coming, my dear. This is Genevive Daenerys Weasley or Genevive Arianna Deanerys Dumbledore in this time."

Alexandra looked Genny in the eyes. Genevive looked back at her calmly, a wicked smirk on her face as well as she maintained the intense contact.

„Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Weasley."

„ The pleasure is completely mine."

„Albus, you won't mind if Genny and I go for a little walk?" Alexandra asked, but it felt more like she was stating a fact.

„Not at all. When you are done you know where to find me."

Genny and Alexandra stood in front of the lake, Genny wandlessly separating two walls of water and going higher and higher. Alexandar was a little amazed how the girl quickly learned and succeeded on the second try. It was already dark, Alexandra testing Genny almost a whole day. She was amazed with the girls powers and strength. Genny on the other hand felt drained. The testing wasn't just magical but also physical, and with the lessons that followed right after, Genny felt like she is going to pass out any minute. They started with element magic. First the earth, now the water. She hoped with all her heart that Alexandra, who proved to be quite strict, will decide to leave air and fire for tomorrow.

„Well done, Genevive. Very well done. You may leave now. Rest and eat a lot. Drink a lot of water. Good night." Alexandra said, as if she heard Genny's pleas.

Genny bid her goodbye and went to the kitchens. There she ate and then she went to have a good, long well deserved sleep.


	6. Devil in Disguise

**Devil in disguise**

It was the 1st of September. Today she is going to meet the devil. Today her mission begins. In the last month she finished her Salem education. Calling it torture was a better description, Genny tough. She mastered the elements magic, Harvest magic, Dark, Light, Grey and spiritual magic. And of course, expression. Some people didn't even call it magic. Expression didn't comply with the laws of magic nor limits. Indeed, it was a very dangerous power only a few dared to even use, much less master. But Alexandra was one of them and she made Genevive do the same. Now Genny was pretty sure she was one of the most powerful witches ever. She was standing in front of the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to finish their sorting.

„Now, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our transfer student from Salem Witches Instsitute, Genevive Arianna Deanerys Dumbledore!" Dippet yelled out.

At his words the doors opened and Genny made her way inside. Her eyes didn't wander around, and she walked in straight line, a slight sway to her hips and with a confidence sh didn't feel. Her face was emotionless, only a small smirk played on her hips as she sat down and Dumbledore put the sorting hat over her head.

„A Dumbledore? Now that is strange. Could you please lower your walls? I can't see a thing."the hat said insaide Genny's head.

„I am sorry but no. However you may put me in Slytherin."she replied.

„Slytherin? Why would you want to go there? Every Dumbledore ever has been in Gryffindoor."the hat complained.

„Well you can put me in Slytherin, or I could put you on fire. The choice is yours."she whispered in her mind.

She could almost feel the hat shudder and then:

„SLYTHERIN!"

An applause was heard from the green table. She gave the hat to Dumbledore and he winked at her. She sent him a playful glare before walking down to the Slytherins, her hells clicking loudly behind her. She felt the eyes of the rest of students following her as she sat down without even looking next to who. It was the nearest space available.

„Pleasure to meet you Miss Dumbledore. I am Tom Riddle, Slytherins prefect."a smooth baritone said beside her.

Genny turned around emotionessly and looked him in the eyes:  
„Please, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Riddle." Genny whispered lowly, her voice soft but firm. At her words he took her hand and kissed it. She froze for a moment, but then she felt a nug in her mind and smiled. Keeping the eye contact she shoved him out forcefully. For a moment Riddle winced in pain and then smiled.

„Very good Miss Dumbledore,tough I couldn't help but notice you don't have an American accent."he raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

„Well, Mr. Riddle, I may be a Salem witch but I am a Dumbledore. Born and raised as such I have my origin accent."

„Is professor Dumbledore your father?"

„Yes, he is. Anything else?" she asked amused.

„Why weren't you in Hogwarts? I mean, didn't your father ant to keep you close?" he asked.

„My, my.. Mr. Riddle I though Slytherins aren't so noisy. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I have a cute little phobia of people prying into my personal business."she said of before flipping her hair and turning back to her food.

For a moment it was silent and then she asked a blonde who looked so much like the ferret boy Malfoy to pass her some salt.

„Of course, Miss Dumbledore."he drawled. Yep, definitely a Malfoy. Than he took her hand and similar like Riddle kissed it.

„Thank you Mr…" she trailed of feing ignorance.

„Abraxas Malfoy, at your service."

„Thank you Mister Malfoy."she smiled again.

She could still feel Riddles gaze at her. It made her feel like a pray about to slip and fall into the predators claws, or in this case wand.

„If you don't mind me asking, What brigs you back here?" Abraxas said.

„Honestly, I missed my father, and with this whole Grindelwald thing being over, I was free to return home."she said looking lost in tough for a moment. Than he looked at Dumbledore and noticed him wearing pink robes and she smiled fondly, thinking he is the closest thing to a family she has.

„I doubt Gridelwald would attack children. Especially pureblood." Abraxas said.

„You have no idea what dark wizards would do for power."she whispered lowly, dangerously, seductively. And her eyes held so much knowledge at that moment even Riddle felt drawn to her.

Then she snapped:  
„And for the record, while I may be in Slytherin I do not share your view of the world. I am a Dumbledore and we do not value wizards and witches cuz of their bloodstatus."

They all looked at her, the whole Slytherin table suddenly very quiet.

„I am a pureblood but that doesn't mean I am going to disrespect a muggleborn, especially not a powerful one because of their blood. Actually, I think they deserve more respect Because they were raised in a world without magic, were people were… lets say mean to them because they were different. And blood doesn't define who we are. If you are a pureblood it doesn't mean you are going to be smart, or powerful. Now are we done? I am sleepy and since I came here I feel like I am being interrogated."

„Well you are the new attraction, of course we would like to know more about you."the devil said calmly, but his magic felt furious on her skin. Angry and searing and hot, she felt it burn. Genevive looked at him again, a soft smile again on her lips.

„Ask away, Mr. Riddle, but beware, a lady always keeps a couple of secrets."

„You really are keen on keeping secrets, aren't you?" Riddle asked, amusement filling his voice.

„Guilty as charged." Genny replied, a full smile on her lips now.

„Hmmm… then I'll have to punish you, won't I?" he asked his voice low and seductive with an edge of treat. It was a promise, a warning and an invitation, all warped in one. His eyes darkened and Genny felt shivers running down her spine.

„Tom m'boy." Slughorns voice yelled out and broke the moment.

„Professor. Good evening. How are you sir?" Riddle asked, his golden boy mask in place. A devil in disguise indeed.

„Fine my boy. I was wondering if you could be Miss Dumbledores guide for the next couple of weeks? Until she settles down, of course."he winked and Genny felt the urge to slap him, stupid.

„It would be a pleasure." Riddle said, the gleam in his eyes scaring Genny for a moment.

„Great! I hope you'll enjoy Slytherin, Miss Dumbledore. I have to confess I am really glad you're in my house."he said

Genny thanked him and watched him walk away.

„Shall we?" Riddle asked, holding out his hand to her.

His magic still dancing angrily on her skin.


	7. Cracks on the Mask

Genny stared at his hand for a couple of moments, before she snapped herself out of it and took his hand:

„Let's go."

Riddle squeezed her hand for a moment, and then started walking. They walked in silence, and as they went further away from the noise in the Great Hall, the silence became more uncomfortable, oppressing. Still, Genny didn't want to talk with Riddle even if he wanted to, much less start a conversation on her own.

They were in the dungeons when Genevive decided that she couldn't take it anymore:  
„I know you agreed to escort me and show me around for the next couple of weeks, and I am touched by the gesture, but I wouldn't want to keep you."

„Nonsense. Trust me, Genevive dear, nothing keeps me from getting or doing what I want." he dismissed. She didn't know why but the way he said it, well whispered it actually, gave her the chills. It was… dark.

„I didn't know we were on first name basis, **Mr. Riddle**." Genny said, trying to shake the bad feeling.

But Riddle ignored her, looking lost in thoughts, as he continued, his voice getting softer, gentler as silk, and even more terrifying:

„You are trying to make yourself look like just another one of those desperate girls, doing everything they can to get some attention, to appear secretive, but you are not one of theme. I could see it in your eyes. You **have** secrets, dark one at that I bet. You were telling stories, not the truth."

Genny stopped walking and tensed, every muscle in her body locking up, her face death white. _No no no no! He doesn't know a thing, you are falling right into his trap_ , her mind screamed at her, but as he smiled, the air full of his dominance, and stepped closer, invading her personal space, Genny couldn't find it her to act normal, fear mixed with something else controlled her.

„I do believe that you have a… how did you say it? Ah, I remember, ' _cute little phobia of people prying into your personal business_. What I'd like to know is why."he silky whispered, trapping her between his body and the cold wall. Genny didn't even notice she was pressed up against the wall until they, her mind shutting down with fear. But then the voices came and she snapped herself out of his game.

„Wow, Riddle, you do talk a good game. Is this the only way you get a girl near you or am I special."she whispered. Her tone without her permission turning husky, having a seductive edge. As she spoke, she blew air onto his mouth and Riddle was momentary distracted by it, as here fingers inched closer to her wand.

But then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, enjoying the shudder she gave:  
„Yes darling, you are quite special. I can feel your magic, you know. So powerful, so seductive and wild. It will be my pleasure breaking you."

„Excuse me!" Ginny snapped, her hand flying to her wand. But before she could reach it, Riddle garbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. She tried to wriggle out, only causing him to tighten his grip until she was in pain, a small whimper escaping her lips.

He smiled darkly at her and patted her hair:

„Now, tell me, sweetheart, what are you hiding? Did Dumbledore send you to spy on me?"

„No he didn't, but you can imagine how angry he'll get once he find out that you harassed his daughter." Genny said sweetly.

„He won't find out. You are way too independent for that. You want say anyone about this, because you don't want people interfering. It'll be just us, dearie."

„Now tell me, why do you hate me so much?"he added.

„You are right, I want tell father about your, rather poor behavior. As you said, I like to deal with my problems on my own. As for me hating you, darling, the truth is I can not hate someone I don't give a damn about."

„Really, well then I guess I should make you care, want I. I wonder what would happen if I kissed you. Would I be your first kiss, would that make you care?"he said leaning in.

But before he could kiss her, she kneel him down there. He hissed in pain and released her hands. Genny's magic than slammed him at the other side of the corridor, a fireball appearing in her hand.

„Do not test my power Riddle, and do not temp my fury, for you will most certainly regret it." And with that she ran off, grateful that Dumbledore gave her the password.

When she got inside her room, there are perks of being deputy's daughter, she placed a series of protection charms. When she was finished she looked at her wrists, dark bruises forming where he held her.


	8. Innocent Questions

The sun colored the sky in different shades of purple, pink and yellow. His rays illuminating the, now calm, Forbidden Forest and the sky was reflecting in the lake. The whole picture was such a beautiful sight, no artist could ever capture it. The castle was asleep, completely quiet. Even the ghosts were calm, hiding somewhere, as if afraid to disturb the perfect peace of the place.

The only place cold were the dungeons, who even now would give the chills anyone who would chose to walk through. There was a darkness, a danger lurking in the shadows. The intimidating atmosphere only something a Slytherin could relish in.

In the Slytherin common room the green light of the lake illuminated the room. Riddle was sitting on his armchair, in the middle of the room, like a king on his throne.

No matter who hard he tried to, he couldn't get the Dumbledore girl out of his head. There was something strange about her. He knows that. It was not about her powers, even though they were admirable, nor about her, not so convincing cover story. No, it was about the way she held herself, with an arrogance and bluntness, no girl he ever met has ever acted that way, much less has been able to pull it of so naturally. And there was also her impulsiveness. He had a feeling like a lioness was put in the snakes nest, and that thought made dark satisfaction rose in his chest at the thought of destroying the little Dumbledore. The old coat should had hid away his darling girl, if he wanted his secrets to remain that, secrets. He could see the girl liked to play games, but darling Genevive should know, no one beats him.

o0o

Genny groaned, the alarm waking her from a beautiful dream. She dreamed she got a dragon, and waking up seemed cruel, knowing that could never happen.

With a flick of her wrist she send the alarm flying to the wall. After a couple moments of a blissful silence, she got up and started get ready for school. She pretended that this was nothing unusual, but as she put the green tie on, she felt the desire to scream out loud the wrongness of it all.

If it wasn't for a certain stupid, egoistic, sadistic, Slytherin bastard, she would be with her sister right now, talking about crushes and style. But no, she was decades back in time, alone, trying to show an imbecile love. And that makes her an even bigger idiot.

She put a dark deep red lipstick on her lips, flipped her hair and with a deep sight left the security of her bed chambers.

She could feel eyes following her as she walked down the stairs, her house mates whispering about the elusive Dumbledore. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought, deciding to stay elusive for as long as possible.

„Miss Dumbledore, good morning." the annoying voice of Abraxas Malfoy drawled.

„Good morning Mr. Malfoy, I trust you slept well?" Genny smiled at him. He was sitting next to Riddle, a couple of large boys surrounding them.

„Yes, I have. Yourself?"

„Indeed so, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Riddle." Genevive nodded and turned to leave when the devil spoke.

„Please wait, Miss Dumbledore. I was made your guide and as such it would be a rather poor form if I allowed you to walk to the Great Hall alone, even poorer if I didn't introduced you to my friends. Wouldn't you agree?"

„Actually, I think you should be intreducing your friends to ME, not me to them, looking as they already know who I am. And as of I poor form, I think a poor form presents your opinion that I need your allowance to walk this castle. But if it will make you feel better, of course I will allow YOU to play the role of my guide." she said sweetly, looking Riddle straight in the eyes as she spoke.

The common room was now silent, all eyes on them. For a moment his eyes turned muruderous, his knuckles white, but then he put on a charming smile and replied.

„I am truly sorry Miss Dumbledore, I never meant to offend you. Please allow me to introduce Mr. Rabastian Lestrange, Mr. Anthony Dolohov and Mr. Robert Prince."

She hardly even spared a glance at the boys, said thank you and raised her eyebrow. Riddle glared daggers at her as he stood up.

„Shall we?" he asked offering her his hand. She got a sense of deja vu as she felt his magic against her skin.

„We shall." Genny said smiling ant took his hand.

They were walking in silence for a couple of moments before Riddle decided to break it.

„What is your favorite color?" he asked.

„Excuse me?"

„What is your favorite color? Since we are already walking together we could as well get to know each other a little better."

„Deep violet." came her replay.

„Favorite book?" he shot again.

„Odyssey."

„Favorite song?"

„Mordered's lullaby, originally sung by Morgana Le Faye."

„You know the original version?" came his surprised voice.

„Yes, I know. Your?"

„My what?"

„What is your favorite song, Riddle?" she asked.

„Today I ask questions, tomorrow you. We will continue like that until professor Slughorn says I am no longer to be your guide." he said in a soft tone of voice.

Genny looked him in the eyes and saw a challenge, a dare. And a Gryffindor never backs of from a dare.

„Fine, I'm in."


	9. Meddling with plans

Meddling with plans

Genny was sitting in a corner of the library, thanking Gods for the silence. Riddle was attached to her, following her around as a second shadow, sitting with her during class, asking seemingly innocent questions, sending her deceitfully soft smiles.

If it wasn't for Malfoy and the others, he would still be with her. But Malfoy came and after a moment of whispering something in Riddles ear, the devil placed a mask of faux regret and excused himself. In that moment, Genny felt like kissing Malfoy.

She was finishing her Charms homework before she had to go and get ready for Astronomy. A drop of tint fell from her quill on her nearly finished essay, and Genny's eyes became dull. The voices appeared in her head and she bowed her head, her ear close to the parchment as she listened to the whispers, the coiling of the word, the noises the universe created only for her to understand. A group of ravenclaw boys stood in front of her table and wondered what the hell is she doing. One of them even openly mocked her, but she didn't hear. For a moment her eyes turned purple, and then she stood up, gathered her things and left.

She run through the corridors, chasing the voices, running to stop them before it's too late. When she reached the second floor girls bathroom she saw Lestrange standing in front of the door, keeping guard.

„Hey, you can't come in."he yelled at her, but Ginny flicked her wrist and knocked him on the opposite wall, unconscious. She went inside and saw Riddle, Malfoy and a boy who looked awfully much like Theodore Nott searching the walls.

When she came in they jumped up, wands at ready, She smirked and said:

„You know boys, it's rude to stare.", and with that she snapped her fingers and Malfoy and the other boy fainted. She closed the door and locked them up with her mind. Riddle still held his wand aimed at her and Genny couldn't help but mock him.

„What's wrong? Hmm? Afraid of little old me?"

„What are you doing here?" he hissed at her.

„The better question is what _**you**_ are doing here? This is the girls restroom, I am allowed to come in here whenever I want. You on the other hand… Not so much. But don't bother answering that." Genny said as she sat down on the sing with the snake on it. Riddle was way to caught up in watching her to notice.

„You want to find the entrance to the chamber so you could set the basilisk to kill muggleborns. And don't bother denying that, What I want to know is how a boy like you, powerful, intelligent, hot, could act so stupid?"

„How do you know about the chamber?"

„There is little in this castle that my dad is not aware of." Genny replied keeping her voice soft.

At her word Riddle paled, but then he help his wand higher and whispered:

„So he sent you to stop me?"

„He doesn't even know we're here. I came on my own accord, You want power, you crave it and that's okay. I am a bit power hungry myself, and I have nothing against that. I have, however, a hell lot against Hogwarts closing."

„Why would Hogwarts close?"

„Wow, and you're supposed to be smart. If you go on about killing the muggleborns, how long do you think that will last? Days, maybe weeks and the Ministry will come and close Hogwarts, and you will be sent to your little ophrange. Do you want that?"

„No, but-"

„Do not but me, Riddle. You want power? Then study, learn, practice. I heard you're in SlugClub, and Slughorn is known to have a lot of parties with powerful people in them. Meet them, manipulate them, awe them, start gathering supporters, tell them what they wanna hear and you'll be powerful, A man is only as strong as the army he leads. I don't know what your ultimate goal is, but what ever it is you can not achieve it alone, and you definitely can not achieve it in an ophrange."

For a couple of moments Riddle was silent then he nodded and asked:  
"Why are you helping me?"

„I am not helping you, I am offering you a deal. You will stop this Chamber nonsense and will not do anything that could endanger Hogwarts and in return I will help you get what you desire most. The World." Genevive whispered seductively.

„Deal." Riddly offered her his had after a moment of thinking.

„Good, now get out. And take them with you. I have to use the restroom and I don't want any of you near."

Riddle couldn't help but laugh as he unlocked the door and left, levitating the boys behind him.


	10. Fire VS Water

Fire VS Water

The Room of Requirement was silent. In front of the fireplace sat a young Dark Lord, a terribly dramatic sight silhouetted by the light. Around him sat his followers, theireye4s cast downwards as if unsure of themselves. The silence continued for a couple of moments longer before Malfoy spoke up:

„My Lord?"he started and then stopped, waiting for Riddle to acknowledge him. After a nod from Riddle he continued, „What should we do about the Dumbledore girl? The bitch knocked us down and started making problems,"

„Yeah, the little blood traitor stuck her nose where it doesn't belong." Lestrange added angrily, his face red.

„Genevive Dumbledore is my problem. And I am the one who will take care of her, and her… insolence. The rest of you are to treat her with nothing but respect, try to get close to her, befriend her, find out her secrets. Do NOT hurt her… Is that clear?" Riddle spoke in a dark, stern voice, leaving no room for discussion.

Indeed, Riddle didn't trust Genevive, her behavior confusing him. But he saw that she was a strong player, or even a useful asset, if she chooses to switch sides. She has proven to be of word, looking at the fact that Dumbledore didn't seem to suspect him of anything, but that doesn't mean he can welcome her in his inner circle. Still, he has big plans for the young Dumbleore. Big plans, indeed.

While Riddle and baby Death Eaters were of to the RoR, Genny sneaked out from the Slytherin common room. She took a bag with blank diaries in it and put an Invisibility cloak on. While her cloak wasn't the real thing like Harry's, he worked for six months, before she had to palace a series of charms on it again so it could start working.

She walked quietly through the corridor, praying that no one hears her. She went in the library, in the Resiction section. She took all of the books about horcruxes, placing them in the bag, and on their place putting the blank diaries. When she was back in the common room, she let out a long breath, but before she could put off her cloack, she saw Iris Parkinson with her girl gang.

„I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but it's time we learn our transfer student a lesson. Not only she looks at us like we're garbage, but she is also trying to steel our Tommy away from us." Iris almost screamed. The girls around her murmured in approval.

A girl, the only beautiful girl in the group, with long black hair, dark eyes and pale skin smirked evilly and whispered:

„Iris. Iris, when will you learn to be subtle. If you want to make the new girl suffer, don't let the whole school know before you do it, And anyway, what will you do to her? Scream her ears out. No no no, leave this to a professional."

„What do you have in mind Altair?" Iris asked.

„Lets just say I'll give her some of the Black family medicine, Iris. The newcomer will be a goner pretty soon."

At her words, Genny left and went into her room, having heard tough she'll only have to worry about Riddle, not his fan club. Angrily she threw her cloak off on the floor. Then she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. In, out, in, out. When she felt the anger slowly leaving her body, her magic under control, she took out the books and placed them on her bed. For a couple of moments she only looked at them, fighting with herself. But the temptation won, and she found herself reading one of the books. She was fascinated and terrified at what she read, some things alluring and manipulative, the others simply gross. But still, Genny found herself itching to try them all out. To master them, to get more power, When she realized where her thoughts are going she snapped the book shut. She will not go dark.

Genevive than took her cloak and check it. When she was sure the spells will not wear of in 4 more months, she placed the book in it, making them invisible. Then she hid them in her closet, placing some protection charms around.

She then just lay on her bed, in her uniform, and fall asleep.

o0o

Her first clas was double Defense. While she usually loved this class, today she hate everything. Her head hurt, she was sleepy,and concerned about Altair Black, and her plan against her. It didn't help that Riddle looked equally tired, but still, she didn't miss the excited glint in his eyes as they approached the classroom.

„Ladies first", he gave her a charming smile and opened the door.

„Why thank you, my Lord." Genny teased and curtsied before walking in. Riddle took her wrist and lead in, whispering in her ear:

„What did you just call me?"

„My Lord… Why? Isn't that the correct way to address a noble gentleman?"

Riddle didn't replay, just let her go and feign interest in the people around them, to hide his pleasure at having her call him her lord. That's when Genny realized the were no desks nor chairs in the room.

„Riddle, why there is no desks in this room?"

„First lesson every year in DADA is dueling. Haven't I told you?"

Before she got a chance to replay, professor Merrytought came in.

„Good Morning."

„Good morning professor."

„I am professor Merrytough, and I will be your DADA professor. We have a new face in here. Introduce yourself."

„Genevive Arianna Deanerys Dumbledore, fifth year Slytherin, Salem transfer."Genny said.

„Your marks in DADA are extraordinary. All Os. I take it you have dueled before."

„Yes, professor."

„A real duel?"

„Once or twice." At her words all heads turned towards her.

Professor Merrytought looked thoughtful for a moment before saying:

"Alright, then, you will duel with our best student. Riddle Dumbledore. Malfoy Potter, Weasley Lestrange, Longbotom Black…"

Genny looked at her grandfather, feeling warmth filling her. He looked so much like Ron. And Harry's grandfather looked exactly like him, except his eyes were brown.

She smiled and that followed Riddle to their dueling place.

„Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Riddle said,

„Do your best sweetheart, I'd hate to finish this too soon."she replied sweetly.

Riddles eyes flashed red before he fired his first curse, nonverbaly. Luckily, Ginny expected it so she also nonverbaly put a shield. Then she fired three different curses in fast succession, the first one being the weakest. Riddles shield took the first and second in, but the third one broke his shield and cut him right across his face. Riddle looked surprised, but then he send some fire curs at her. Genny just smiled, put down her wand and caught the curse in her hand, before sending it to fly towards him again. Riddle then started firing curses one after another. One curse ripped Genny's uniform, baring her stomach, her old scars and cutting deep into the tender flesh near them. Genny whimpered in pain before creating a fire dragon in the air. At the same time Riddle made a water snake. The two animals collided, crating a power connection between them. Genny relaxed, allowing Riddles snake to grow, and she could see his victorious grin just before she let her power out and with enormous speed and straight her dragon grew, breaking the spell and sending Riddle, lit in fire, across the classroom. Just before he hit the floor, Genny created some soft blankets, and then she snapped her fingers, a water bucked soaked Riddle wet and put out the flames.

„ You alright?" she asked, oblivious at the fact that the whole classroom was staring at her.

„Yes, I will be." Riddle said angrily. His skin was full of cuts and burns. Genny shook her head and went to him, her left arm glowing white. She twisted it around Riddle, and the light surrounded him before disappearing, his robes no longer wet, no cuts no burns on his face, the pain gone. She looked at her, and Genny just smiled giving him his wand back.

„I win.", she whispered once he took it.

„Indeed you do. Excellent dueling you two. I have never seen anything like that, especially from someone your age. You both are getting an Outstanding. Now go, you are distracting the others."

Genny just smiled, and left, healing her wounds and remaking her closes,

„I was easy on you." Riddle said.

„And I on you." Genevive smirked and went of, leaving Riddle to himself.


	11. Making Friends

Making Friends

Genny was sitting on the grass, staring at the lake. She'd be lying if she said that her duel with Riddle hadn't exhausted her. She felt tiered and drained. But above all, she was alone. And that stung like a bitch. At home, the house was always full. She always had someone who she could talk to, someone who would understand her. She misses them all. Her parents, her siblings, most of all her twin Ginny. They were never separated foe such a long time, and she felt a void in her hear now, like she was incomplete. At school there were Harry, Hermione, Luna, Nevil and the rest of her squad. But know she was completely alone. The only two persons who she could talk to were Dumbledore and Alexandra, but Alexandra was back in Salem, and Genevive was angry with Albus. After all, he is the one who got her into this mess, he is the one who sent her here. She refused to appear weak in his eyes.

Now, she couldn't befriend anyone. She was a Slytherin, so the other houses were not likely to befriend her, the girls hated her and the boys were under Riddles control. She felt like she was drowning and everyone around her was breathing just finely and it reminded her of the time when everyone tough she was crazy, when she became a banshee.

Genny took outside her bag a cell phone and smiled. Her father, with 'Miones help, got it to work even at Hogwarts. They tough it was the fastest way to communicate, but Genny much more enjoyed listening music on it. She chuckled softly when she realized it still worked and put on a song that didn't fit her mood, the scenery, but it described the people around her perfectly. She softly sung along the rock song and felt the tension leave her body:

„Oh oh, Heaven knows

We belong way down below."

She felt a presence behind her, but since it was non of the Slytherins, she decided to sing some more. After all she just started feeling like she could breathe again, and good, did this small thing, the familiarity of it, the fact that it doesn't belong here any more than she does, made her feel good.

When the song finished she opened her eyes and saw that the boy who approached her was now sitting next to her. Her grandfather Septimus Weasley, was sitting next to her.

„Are you alright? You are crying." He said looking uncomfortable, but curious.

„Yes, I… I'm Genevive, but you can call me Genny." She replied quickly, not realizing until then that she was crying.

„Septimus Weasley, Gryffindor."

„Lucky you, I'm stuck in the snakes nest." Genny replied bitterly.

„You don't like it there?" Septimus asked sounding surprised.

„Of course not. The blood sucking snakes can't see further from their noses. And lets not talk about their belif system. 'You are all blood traitors if you so much as smile at someone of _impure_ blood'." Genny hissed, disgust lacing her voice. She added a special sneer when she was imitating Parkinson.

„And you don't agree?" he asked not even trying to hide his surprise anymore.

„Of course not. I am not an idiot. I am a Dumbledore, we believe in equality. And please let not talk about the biggest evil idiot ever in my house. Bloody Riddle, I wanna kill him."

„You can call me Sep. I like you, you are not like the rest of the Slytherins."

„I am not a Sytherin."

„You are in Slytherin." Septimus pointed out.

„Yes, but the Hat said I belong in another house. But I have a destiny to fulfill in Slytherin. I swear to Merlin, if the Hat was playing matchmaker I'll kill him." Genny made up quickly.

For a couple of moments they were quiet but then Septimus spoke up:  
"Would you like to have lunch with the Gryffindors."

Genny beamed up at him and nodded.

o0o

To say that Genny was the center of attention once again would be an understatement. Even the ghosts were silent and watched her as she sat down on the Gryffindor side.

„Guys, this is Genny, Genny these are my friends Charles Potter and Christine Martin."

„Nice meeting you guys." Genny smiled.

After the first couple of minutes of distrust and questioning, both Charlus and Christine grow found of Genny. The shared jokes, embarrassing stories, even they hatred for the color green. All in all, Genny was happy for the first time since she got in this time, and she relished every moment of it. That's until a very pissed off wanna be dark lord came to her.

„Miss Dumbledore, do you have a moment please?" he asked, the charming fake face in place.

„If you insist." She sighed, already remembering her previous exhaustion.

„What do you want with her?" Charlus jumped up at her defense, and she felt her straight returning to her once again.

„It's alright Charlus, I'll see you guys later." Genny sent them a charming smile and let Riddle drag her out of the Great Hall.

He pushed her roughly against the wall and hissed in her ear:

„What do you think you are doing?"

„Making friends of course." She replied feign ignorance.

„With the blood traitors? I don't know if you've been informed or not, but Slytherins do not mix with the rest of this scum."

„Thia scum, as you call them are nice people who don't go around, trying to find a way to kill students." Genny hissed back.

Riddles eyes flashed red, and before she could react he flicked his wand and she felt her body go limp. He threw her across his shoulder carried her to the second floor bathroom. To The Chamber.


	12. Temptress

Temptress

Riddle closed the bathroom doors behind him and with a flick of his wrist put a strong protection charm on them. Genny's fear rose by the second. He placed her on the cold hard floor and paced around her. After the second circle he kneeled next to her and placed the tip of his wand on her face. He slid it softly down her face, to her lips and lower to her neck.

„What should I do with you Genevive? You are disrespectful, a disgrace to the Slytherin house, you are going against my plans, stopping me from taking what is rightfully mine… Tsk tsk tsk… Such a bad girl."

He stood up then and started walking over the sinks, trying to find an entrance. He would still quick glances at Genny as he searched each sink. When he stood next to the right one, Genny went pale. Riddle saw that and smirked before turning to the sink and hissing:

„ _Open._ "

Genny was surprised that she could understand him, but quickly realized that the voices were translating things for her, yelling about the pain to come.

Riddle flicked his wand and Genny was lifted in the air, floating behind him, just as the poor mans body floated behind her and Dumbledore her first day there. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to breathe as they walked into the Chamber. Her fear was getting stronger, her heart beating quickly, like wings of a slowly dying butterfly.

„You know, I already know what is in here. Do you my dear Genevive?" he asked as if she could answer. Then she felt her voice returning to her, the paralysis getting weaker.

„What the bloody Hell, Riddle? Are you going to kill me?" she yelled at him, hoping her voice would come out strong, but Riddle didn't miss the small whimper of fear.

„I want you to answer my question." Riddle hissed before sending a curse her way. It wasn't strong, but it her current state, it hurted way to much, and she couldn't stop her scream for the life of her.

„Yes, damn you to hell, I know. It is a basilisk." Genny screamed. As soon as she answered the pain stoped and she gasped for air.

„And how, pray tell, do you know that?"

„There is a book in Salem. It has the numbers and locations of all dangerous species. I read it for my Care of Magical Creatures assignment."

„Interesting." Riddle muttered.

He was so lost in tough for a couple of minutes that he let his curse completely wear off. Yet, Genny didn't move from her spot. Instead she watched the chamber, the water, Salazar's statue and the skulls and bones on the ground. That was the place where her sister almost died. The longer he stayed quiet, the angrier she became. Still, she knew better than to defy him on his own territory.

„What now?"

„Excuse me?" Riddle whipped her head in her direction.

„You found the Chamber, you brought me here, cursed me. What is next?" she asked.

* * *

 **Beware- adult themes mentioned**

Then she saw Riddles eyes absorbing her form and a dark gleam entered them. She knew that expression too well. Lust in the most carnal way possible. She looked at herself and sow that her skirt has ridden up in her kneeling position and realized how she has to play if she wants to get out of here unscratched.

She swallowed her disgust and lift up her arms to untie her tie. Riddles eyes looked surprised before they focused on her hands again as she ever so slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt. She got on her hands and knees them, arching her back and giving him a nice view on her cleverage, before she crawled near him. She took the tie of her neck and placed it over Riddles eyes. He allowed her to tie it over his head before he blindly captured her lips in a searing kiss.

It was brutal, painful full of his dominance and it lit a fire deep inside of her. She was supposed to be disgusted, until a moment ago she was, but right know, with his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, she never felt more alive. The adrenalin, the fear was still pulsing through her veins, and combined with the slight pain it only enchanted her arousal. She whimpered when he let her lips go. He ripped her tie of and the look he gave her… It send shivers down her spine and made her want to finish what she started,

They heard then the school bell ring, indicating that in 5 minutes the next class starts. They got ready in silence and as Riddle led her back to the bathroom, he garbed her wrist and whispered:

„You truly are a temptress Miss Dumbledore. But beware, the next time you break the rules, you'll get an unforgivable first. I wonder how quickly you'd turn me on, writhing under my wand."

And this time was Riddle the one who left her confused, and more than a little scared. And it was just the first week. Great!

* * *

 **If you think I should put the rating up now please let me know, but eventually this story will contain mature content.**


	13. Destiny

Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a hard week at school. I hope you will enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Genevieve didn't go to the class. In fact, she did not move at all. She just stood there, watching at the door, as if expecting Riddle to come back. She didn't understand it. She didn't understand any of it. As far as she knows, as far as Dumbledore told her in the future, Riddle never showed any signs of interest towards… Anyone. And yet, here he was, kissing her like his life depended on it. And she kissed back. No matter how many times she tried, she could not convince herself it was for self-preservation purposes only. She felt a pull, some kind of a connection that went deeper than anything she ever felt before. As if her own magic wanted to connect with his. And she knew he felt it too. He may not want to confess it, he might have won this battle, but for a second, right after their kiss,she saw a flash of fear and surprise in his eyes. Something she never thought he could feel. The worst part is that, when he left, she looked at the mirror and found her eyes changing color. From green to magical gold.

Genny knew what to do, to whom to talk. It was not a professor, not a human being who could help her. They do not see the future, nor understand her powers. There is only one living person who could explain this to her. The keeper of the magic, the Dragon's son.

She thanked Merlin for this being Friday, and went to her bedroom. Luckily for her, everyone was still in class, so no one saw her. She took a bag and packed 3 days worth closes, some books, and the sword Alexandra gave her as a parting gift.

„ _Every Salem witch has an old weapon of choice. It is made for you, and it is to be veiled only by you."_

After she was done packing she waited until the classes finished and then sent a letter to Dumbledore. All she could do now is wait again.

o0o

Genny doesn't recall Dumbledore to be so damn curious. She decided to not tell him where she was going, just to say she needs his permission and Floo to leave for an important task that will help her with her mission. But Dumbledore wouldn't be himself if he didn't kept her in his office at least 2 hours longer.

„As I already said, sir, I can not tell you where am I to go. It is a secret task that will, hopefully help me with my mission. It is not dangerous and has nothing to do with Hogwarts. Nor Riddle, for that matter. This is purely for myself." Genny tried to reason with him. Now she started to see why people called him old coat.

„Miss Weasley, I hope you understand, that here, I am not only your guardian, but people think you are my daughter. As such, I need to be certain you are alright and know where you are going."

„I understand that, sir. But you can always tell them I missed my friends from Salem and I went on a weekend sleepover. As for your own concern, I am honored, but there is no reason for you to worry. This is safe. The only reason I am not explaining this to you is because it has to do with my powers. The Dragons powers."

When she said that she knew she won. No one wants to see an out of control Dragon Queen. After a moment of silence, in which Dumbledore gathered the Floo powder, he said:

„Be careful."

Genny waited until he left the room, before placing an Muffliato over it and going to the Floo. As she made her way inside the green flames she said her destination:

„Camelot."

o0o

Genny walked down the castle stairs, keeping away from curious eyes. It has been forbidden to go see the Keeper, since he was in fact very dangerous. But everyone tough that about dragons. She pulled her invisibility cloak tighter as she passed a group of guards. Before she made her way to the dungeons, she stopped to take a good look at Camelot. King Arthurs castle was just as magnificent as the stories made it out to be. You could feel the magic in the air, literally breath it. The Old Religion was very strong in Camelot, since it is its center.

People were dressed like in the Dark ages, they used old techniques and they all reminded her so much of a fairy tale she felt like laughing. Just outside the gates, there was the Great Lake of Magic, were the gates of Avonela kept hidden the world of immortals. It is rumored that Merlin himself lives there now, taking care of Camelot.

She could even see the top of the White Mountains, across which, the sacred ground of High Priestess and Priestesses was, the second most powerful place of magic ever. The place where the goblet of life and death stood, where grey magic is used, were the faes live.

In front of such power, such beauty, Genevive felt small, but also, in a strange way, at peace, As if she was meant to be here, as if she was home.

Taking a deep breath she turned her back to the sun and crept in the dungeons. As she walked down, she saw that the dungeon were a great maze, and she considered giving up. She didn't know the right way and she could get lost forever. As if sensing her hesitation, a deep, ancient voice in her head called her name. Genny jumped up, suprised and frightened, but as the voice in her head grow louder, she realized where to go, and whom it belonged to.

She walked quickly, sensing the urgency of the voice. Pretty soon, the dungeons became way to dark, so she took of her cloak, put it in her bag, and light a fireball in her hand. As she got tiered, at the edge of just sitting down and screw it all, she found a door. She just touched it, not even casting a spell, nor geting as close as to try open it the muggle way, and the doors opened by themselves.

She walked down the last stairs, right into a cave of sorts. She saw nothing, but she felt. She felt magic, stronger and more seductive than anything she ever felt before or will again. It was fire and ice combined. It was old and new, at the same time dark and light. Like a butterfly and a eagle, lion and snake… it was old.

„Hallo?" she said once she realized the voice in her head was gone. Her voice echoed around, and Genny felt really creep-ed out. Suddenly, she heard she herd wings flipping, and a great dragon fled in front of her. At the sight, Genny felt the need to kneel in front of this majestic being. She almost did, but the same ancient voice that has been in her head, stopped her.

„ _Welcome home, little Dragoness. I am your brother, the Keeper_."

„ _It is an honor to meet you. I am Gennevive Weasley, and I came to thee, in need of your guidance._ " she replied in the dragons language.

„Indeed you are young witch. Your road to fulfilling your destiny is hard and slippery, especially with all the anger you have inside you." He said in English.

„I have no anger."

„Yes, you do. Towards your very destiny. A young warlock, whose name is Tom Riddle."

„What? How can that… boy, be my destiny?" Genny yelled out.

„He is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. Your fates have been connected since the very beginning." Dragon replied.

„How do you mean connected? We are not connected in any way."

„So you never felt the pull, the electricity that run up and down your spine whenever he is near? You are his salvation and his doom."

„How?" Genny asked-whispered.

„Your magic is connected the same way Merlin and Morgana's was. But the difference between you and them is that, while Merlin turned Morgana dark, you will turn Tom light."

„If you truly believe that, you must be delusional." Genevive said, not wanting to believe a word coming out of his mouth.

„You can not escape destiny little dragoness. Little banshee, listen what the universe is telling you, you hear the voices of the dead. They are not lying, and neither am I. The two of you will rule this world together, and bring back magic in its full power."

„I would rather die that rule beside him." Genevive spat, taking a step back.

„He is your soul-mate, you will come to love him."

„What? No, that is impossible!"

„Is it really? You and I both know you wouldn't be here if that was true. But now, I want you to become the witch you were always meant to be. Give me your sword please."

Genevive took her sword out and it flied to the Dragon. He then burned it with his breath and filled with ancient magic.

„Every witch has her own magic weapon. This one is for you. If anyone else veils it they will die. A sword forged in my power is dangerous. It could unleash great evil, if in wrong hands. Learn how to use it, and protect it with your life." He said.

Genny took the sword and said:

„I will never be with Riddle."

With that she run out, the Dragons laughter following her. When she was near the exit, she remembered to put her cloak. How she reached the Floo station without getting caught was beyond her. She took the powder and step in the flames. Her next destination:

„Salem!"


	14. Explenatons

Alexandra was late. Genny was already pissed off, and waiting didn't do miracles to her mood. Not only the Keepers words were ringing in her head, but she got lost trying to find the owlery, had to curse 2 men in the middle of an alley, and exit the magical Salem. Now she was waiting for her professor, in a caffee near the entrance, with muggle boys looking down her cleavage. This day just kept getting better and better.

When Alexandra came in, Genevive didn't know whether to hit her or hug her. But before she could chose, Alexandra hugged her quickly, then sat opposite of her and started talking:

„I am so sorry for the wait Genevive, but there had been an emergency in school. I have only 10 minutes before the Salem Minister of Magic comes to school. What do you need?"

„Hello to you to. I am fine, thanks. Yourself?" Genny mocked, before answering: „ I went to Camelot. To see the Keeper. We had a bit of a disagreement and I just need someone to talk to."

„Wait, do you know how many rules… no, not rules, LAWS you've broken?"

„I am perfectly aware, thank you very much. I need to know if there is a way to break a connection between two people. If its possible to escape destiny." Genny said.

„Dumbledore never told you, did he?" Alexandra quietly asked, understanding filling her eyes.

„Told me what?"

„About your destiny. About the prophecy."

„What prophecy? The only prophecy I know about is the one about The Chosen One and The Dark Lord." Genny furrowed her brows, confused.

„That is not the only prophecy. It is in fact, the second one. The first one is about a dragoness who can change the course of time and fate, for she will show the Dark Lord the power he lacks and unite the magical world. The dragoness is you, my dear and young Tom Riddle are but two sides of one coin."

„Why do people keep saying that? He and I are nothing alike. He is…"

„Charming, ambitious, manipulative, powerful, intelligent. The same as you." Alexandra cut her off with a smile.

„He is evil!" Genny snapped defensively.

„Not now. Now, he is still a young boy with both, light and dark inside. It is up to you to make sure he doesn't go dark."

„I am not gonna be with him."

„I am afraid you have no choice. You have been made for him, and him only. The Weasleys were never supposed to have 2 daughters. Actually, if you'd check your family tree, you'd realize that every few hundreds there is only one Weasly born girl. And the suddenly we have twins. Ginny and Genny. You were born as a soul-mate to the Slytherin heir. You can not escape that." Alexandra said.

„I think it is time for you to leave." Genny whispered.

„I have 4 minutes lef-" Alexandra stopped when Genny gave her a look.

„I hope I will see you soon." She said, but Genny didn't replay. She didn't even look at her.

She came to Salem for a friend, instead getting just another person who talks about what she has to do. And the prophecy… How could Dumbledore not tell her? She trusted him. Pain and betrayal run through her veins and she was glass and they were breaking her. And it hurt, it hurt so bad she hated them all. She wanted to run from them, to go back to her own time and be free. But she couldn't, she was trapped and she couldn't even breathe and she felt the world falling down, and she needed to run away, for just a moment, from everyone, everything. And she exited the caffee and run in the forest, deep in the dark and the trees surrounded her and she just couldn't take i, couldn't keep it inside. The voices in her head got to loud and she couldn't lock them up again and she just let go and screamed.

o0o

Genny felt warm. She was covered in red blankets and as soon as her eyes cleared she saw she was in Dumbledore's private chambers and said wizard was leaning against the bed frame, looking at her concernedly. All of her muscles ached and she felt like she fell from the sky, right on the cold harsh ground.

„Professor.." Genvive rasped out, her throat raw.

„Welcome back to the world of living, Miss Weasley. You gave us all quite a scare." He said gently, conjuring a glass full of dark green liquid and giving it to her.

„Drink it all. I know it is quite distasteful but it will help with your pains." Dumbledore gently explained. Genny took the potion and swallowed it in one go, shuddering at the after taste. Why do all potions taste like garbage is beyond her.

„How are you feeling?"

„Physically or mentally?"

„Both."

„Well, the pains are lessening, thanks to your horrid potion, no offense. And mentally… hmm, lets see. I found out that the only person I thought could truly trust was lying to me from the very beginning and that the only reason I exist is to be Riddles mistress. Aside from that, I feel bloody fantastic." Genevive spat, her eyes narrowing as she watched him.

For a moment Dumbledore looked remorseful, and then he hung his head down and whispered: „I am sorry."

„Excuse me?" Genny asked, not believing what he just said… Forgive him! Ha, fat chance. How dare he..

„Please, allow me to explain. I didn't tell you about the prophecy because I didn't want to burden you. My older self probably thought you too young, and I… Since you came here, you have been trying so hard, and there has always been some kind of a problem, and in those rare moments I saw you smile… I couldn't take that away from you." He said gravely, like every word causes him physical pain.

„I have been here for a little less that 2 months. You can not take anything from me here. I have lost everything when I decided to accept your stupid mission. You could have only save me the pain of your betrayal and pitiful excuses." She said slowly, each word caressed gently, with the right dose of venom.

„I know that know, and I am truly sorry. But you have to know,. You do not exist to be.. how did you put it, 'Riddle's mistress', you are the dragons daughter, the unifier of magic, and your existence is not for one purpose only. Also, you feel connected to Mr Riddle, but you do not love him. There is no magic powerful enough to make someone fall in love, so if you decided that you could never love Mr. Riddle, than you shall not be with him. Not every prophecy is fulfilled. If you chose that, Harry will take his place as the Chosen one and fulfill his destiny." He said plainly, half trying to make her fill better, half playing the 'if you don't do it your friends will suffer' card.

„How did I get here?" Genny asked, suddenly uncomfortable to continue that conversation. Thankfully, Dumbledore picked it up and replayed:

„When you parted with Alexandra you screamed and let lose a great deal of destructive magic. Thankfully no one was hurt but a lot accident accrued and the weather was… magnificent in all its danger, I have to say such display of magic I have never seen. Luckily you passed out soon and the storm stopped. Alexandra found you and took you back here before anyone could suspect anything. I tuck you in and here we are."

„Yeah, I am sorry?" Genny asked uncertainly…

„How about a lemon drop?" Dumbledore winked…

* * *

If anyone knows where I can upload aesthetics I made for this fanfiction please PM me… And sorry for the wait.


	15. Making good with the girls

Genevive woke up with a groan. Last night events were still a bit hazy but she remembered most of it. After talking some more with Dumbledore and reading the letter and a book Alexandra sent her, Genny went back to her bedroom. Now she cursed the world to Merlin and back when she realized its Monday and she has school. She slowly rose from the bed, her still aching muscles protesting at the movements, and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, feeling the hot water on her body. She massaged her muscles, angry that she cant have a nice long bath. Five minutes later she was out of the shower, quickly drying her hair. She put on her uniform, and, the world is gonna end, some black, flat ballerinas. Everyone will know something was wrong, since Genny doesn't wear anything except death trapping 5 inches tall heels. Even her make up wasn't the usual vamp look, but rather a gentler, more feminine and delicate shades of red, white and pink. Yep, the apocalypse is starting.

Genny closed her eyes, as she did the first day of school, Merlin, she can not believe its been only a week ago, and tried to calm herself down. Today she is going to see Riddle, clinging to her, playing the role of her guide, for the first time after the incident in the Chamber. And she didn't know what to do. She went to Camelot, to Salem, in hopes of finding a way out of it, something to ease her mind, and instead the pressure she was feeling got twice as strong. With a deep breath she exited her safe heaven.

The common room was full, a always. She saw Parkinson's girl gang giving her the devil eye, she saw quite a few first years running around and, there they were, in the middle of the room, Riddle and his baby Death Eaters.

„Good morning guys. How are you all?" She asked sweetly, choosing to sit next to Malfoy. She saw Riddles eye twitch with anger and smiled. Point one Genevive.

„Now that you are here… Excellent." Abraxas answered with the signature Malfoy smirk.

„Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy, I had no idea you are keeping me in such a high regard." She replied, mock faltered.

„We all do." Nott joined in, giving her a look that was supposed to be seductive, but came out as stupid.

„We should go to breakfast." Riddle cut in and stood, the rest of his gang following him.

„Miss Dumbledore." Riddle said warningly when Genny remained seated.

„Yes?"

„Will you come with us?" He phrased it as a question but it was a command.

„No, you guys go with me. I have some things to take care of first." She replied in an even tone, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. She felt that Riddle was hardly able to contain himself but he couldn't do anything in a full common room so he went out without another word.

Genny sat there for a couple of moments before making her way to the girls, wanting to put at least them to rest.

„Hello girls, we haven't formally met. I'm Genevive." She said sweetly, looking each of them in the eye as the introduced themselves.

„I have to confess, this is not a social visit. I need your help and I trust that you will be able to do it. With the up most discretion, of course." Genny whispered.

„Please sit." Black said with a smirk. Parkinson looked as if she wanted to argue but thought better of it.

„What is it that you want?" She asked instead.

„Please, take a cookie." Black said, giving her a plate, but Genny saw the poison bottle she tried to put back in her pocked. Subtle, and so Black like, Genny couldn't help but approve.

„As you all know, Tom Riddle has been made my personal guide for the time being. But I don't want him to guide me anymore, in fact, I don't want him anywhere near me. So I thought, since you know him longer than I do, you could help me get him off my back." She said ignoring the plate.

„Wait!" Iris Parkinson screamed, „ You don't want to be with Tom?"

The disgust on Genny's face was honest as she replied:

„I would rather fuck Slughthorn."

The girls gasped at her words before a pretty blonde, whom she know knows as Natalie Greengrass said:  
„I think hes gay."

And with her words all girls exploded. They laugh so hard, every turned to watch them.

After that, Black took her poisoned cookies and threw them into fire. Genny didn't comment it. She knew the girls distrust her, but since she made it clear she doesn't want to steal their Golden Boy, they didn't saw her as danger. My, how wrong they were. And how wrong Genny will turn out to be, to think she can ignore Riddle.

* * *

I know this is small but I am trying to update regularly, and I don't have time right now to write longer chapters. sorry and lots of love...


	16. Amortentia

Amortentia

Genny practically ran to her potions classroom. Here chat with the girls took longer than she anticipated, and while they were still enemies, at least, the immediate threat has been removed. Now she only hoped shell get to class in time. It was her first potions class and she didn't want to leave a bad impression. After all, she needed to get to Slughclub if she wanted to keep an eye on Riddle.

Luckily, she came just in time, to sit on the only available spot at the top of the class. Next to Riddle.

„Almost late, Miss Dumbledore. I hope your chat with the girls was worth it." Riddle hissed, his eyes as cold as they can be. Before Genny could replay, Slughorn came into the class, carrying a bottle of a gold-colored potion that Genny instantly recognized as amortentia.

„Good morning class, my name is, as you all already know Horacie Slughthorn, and I will be your potion teacher. Now who could tell me what is this potion I'm carrying?"

Two hands shoot in the air, Genny's and Toms. Slughorn clasped his hands excitedly and smiled:  
„Shall we give Miss Dumbledore a chance top answer first, Tom my boy?"

Riddle just smiled, nod his head and put his hand down, his eyes sending daggers at Genny. She however ignored him, stood up, and started:

„Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves. The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly" and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight" and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others. The potion must be administrated continuously in order to maintain the false love in the drinker. Otherwise, the effects will wear off and the victim would regain their own free will. Also the name is made of two words Amor is a Roman god of love, and the word "Amor" in Latin means love."Tentia" is also Latin for held."

Slughtorn looked at her in awe: „Correct, Miss Dumbledore, what a spectacular answer. Take 20 points to Slytherin. Now, if you'd be so kind to smell the potion and tell us what it smells like to you…"

Genny slowly walked to him, building her walls higher, so she doesn't stay trap under the potions influence and took a deep breath. The smell of forest, fire and parchment filled her nostrils, as well as a scent she knew that belonged to only one person. Tom Riddle. She turned her back to the potion and walked to her seat. Before she sat she said: „Forest and fire. And a scent I couldn't identify."

„As you can see, Miss Dumbledore resisted the power of the potion and snapped out of it. Take another 10 points to Slytherin. Now, you will all start to brew this potion, in pairs. The person sitting next to you is your partner for the rest of the year. Begin."

Genny opened her book, at the amortentia section and read the list of ingredients. She turned around to talk to Riddle and saw him already coming from the cupboard, all the ingredients in hands.

„Well, how shall we do this?"

„How about you let me work alone. I don't want you to ruin my grade."

„I made this potion already. Salem's program is a little bit more advanced than this. It should be me worried that you'll mess up my grade. Not the other way around."

„What, you were desperate for a boyfriend so you fed him some amortentia." Riddle sneered venomously. That is when Genny remembered that his mother used that potion on his father. She was on thine ice, she knew, but how dare he insult her like that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

„Riddle, I am not that kind of a girl. When I want someone, I get him, without potions. And after all, do you really think I am that weak and pathetic to depend on someones affections. If I wanted a man, it would be because I want a one night stand, a distraction, not a life with him. But why are you so tense. Did someone in your family used a little bit of help?"

„Lets work." Riddle replied, his voice darker than ever. She suddenly realized she was teasing with the future Lord Voldemort. She remembered all the things he will do, all the evil and power he has, and decided to obey, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid. Luckily, they didn't need to talk, instinctively knowing what the other one wants, working perfectly synchronized. They were the first that finished the potion, and when Slughtorn came to check on them,he was delighted to see they had made it perfectly.

„Look all, Miss Dumbledore and Mr. Riddle made the potion. Excellent, take each 20 more points for Slytherin. Miss Dumbledore, I was wondering whether I could persuade you to join the Slughclub."

„I am sorry professor, but I am not familiar with that club." Genny replied, acting ignorant.

„Oh, its a club hosted by me, where couple of students and I have dinner together Monday and Friday evenings and a sometimes party. Id be honored to have you there. If fact, Tom is a part of Slughclub too."

„Really? I hadn't know that, and please, professor, the honor is all mine. Id love to come."

„Splendid. Now that that is settled you two may leave. You will receive an invitation for the meeting tonight."

Riddle took her and and they went out. The moment the doors closed beside them, Riddle pushed her roughly against the wall, his wand a few inches below her chin.

„How dare you assume you know anything about my family? You dare talk to me with such disrespect!"

„Yes, I dare. I don't know anything about your family, it was a joke, Riddle. As for respect, sweetheart, it goes both ways, and right now, you don't deserve any."

„Foolish girl, do you have any idea what I could do to you?"

„Yes, I do. But you are not going to kill me. You wont even hurt me. You find me way too fascinating for that."

„Really, I guess Ill just have to remedy your believes." Riddle replied, about to cure her. But before he could do that, Genny kissed him. Riddle dropped his wand, the curse forgotten, as his anger turned ho lust. Genny bit his lower lip, enjoining the gasp it produced. She felt her magic connecting to his. And that's what woke her up. She pushed him, hard.

„I can not do ." She said and run off, leaving a turned on, confused Riddle behind.


	17. The Slug Party

Genny run like crazy, until she finally stopped in a desert corridor. She leant on the wall with an exhile, exhousted. She knew that this was practiclly showing weakness in front of Riddle but she didn't care. Even now she can feel his touch. Just remembaring it sends shivers down her spine. She felt… overwhelmed. She could still feel his taste on her lips, hear his low voice in her ear, feel his touch on her skin. The cold stone wall helped her think a little more cleary.

Okay, her life was a mess, she is screwed, and she just managed to piss Riddle off, majori. Now to think of solutions… None.

Genny blamed her Gryffindor side for this mess. Yep, being a Gryffindor sucks. Even tho she is not a Gryffindor anymore…

The bell rung loudly, signaling the end of classes. Genny groaned and picked herself up. Her next class was Herbiology with the Gryffindors. She hurried outside, the fresh air ereasing Riddles touch from her memory. She approached her friends smiling:

„Hey, guys, sorry I'm late."

„No problem, Little Red. We just came." Septimus answered.

„Little Red?"

„Yep, thats our nickname to you. Charles wanted to call you snake charmer but Christine and I thought Little Red suits you better."

„It is from a muggle fairytale.." Christine tried to explain but Genny cut her off..

„I know. Little Red Riding Hood. I love that fairytale. Tho nothing tops Beauty and the Beast in my opinion."

„You read Muggle books?" Christine excalmed suprised.

„You, a Slytherin pureblooded witch?"

„I think we can agree that I dont cut as an usual Slytherin. I love books and I find that Muggles are far bettter writers that wizards. They are way more acurrate in the tearms of emotions and relationships. Wizards are way too concearned with different theories and ways to expand power to be able to write deep books about someting as fascinating as human soul." She said adding : „And I love the nickname."

„Okay, Little Red it is. Now lets go."Charles said and took Gennys hand, while Septimus took Christines. The rest of her day she spent with them, laughting and causing small mischieves. She forgott all about her constant pain in the arse, Tom Riddle.

o0o

She decided to have lunch at the Slytherin table with the girls. She just started building a relationship with them, and she couldn't have it been damaged by her ignorance. So she fliped her hair and went straight to them. If the girls were suprised to see her, they didn't show it. Parkinson immediatly made some space for her and she joined in.

„Did you hear about the Christmas ball?" Black asked.

„No, I didn't." Genny said as the rest of the girls said:

„Yes, of course."

„How could you not hear about it? With your father being the Deputy I'd think you know the whole plan." Greengrass replied.

„I didn't care very much for that."

„How could you not care? Its like the first Christmas ball in the last fifty years."

„Really? I didn't know that. And in Salem that's not a big deal. We have a couple of balls a year."

„As in.." Black trailed off.

„As in a Winter ball, a Helloween ball, or as we call it Samahait, a ceremony to harness power, a Spring ball, a summer ball and the Harvest ball, another power harnessing ceremony."

„You can harness power on a ball?" Parkinson asked.

„Yep, but you need to be a Salem witch and… well its a long secret proces I am not likely to share." Genny said with a finnality to her voice. The truth is, she's yet to perfome her first ceremony this Halloween and was not feeling very confidant about it. The girls then continiued with their talk about the ball and dresses and dates and all the things Genny had no interest it. Suddenly her snow white owl, whom she called Sofia landed on her shoulder.

„You have a very beautiful owl." Greengrass said gently.

„Thank you. What do you have for me Sofia?" Genny asked, giving the owl a tread before unclassping the letter. She patted the owl as she went. Genny could feel the girls watching her letter so she opened it in front of them and groaned, banging her head on the table. The girls gasped and fliched, appealed by her unladylike behaviour. Genevieve just gave the the letter to Parkinson. It was an invatation for a SlugClub party.

„You got invited?" Parkinson almoust yelled.

„Yep."

„Arent you excited? It's like THE best club in the school that can help you gain great success."

„I'm not really a party person." Genny said with a shug.

„What are you going to wear?" Greengrass asked softly.

„I have to dress up for it?"

„Of course you have. It's the first party of the year, a lot of people from the Ministry will be there. And if I were you, I'd go right now, you have about two hours to get dressed." Black said.

Genny cursed under her breath, imagining how she could kill Slughorn without rising suspicion. A poison could always help…

„Are you going or what?" Black asked waving in front of her eyes to draw attention of the girl.

„Oh yes, I'm sorry." Genny said excusing herself and went…

o0o

Genny walked slowly down the stairs in the Slytherin common room. The rest of the girls already went, so she expected to go alone. Her black as night long dress floated slowly behind her. The golden snake down her spine was digging into her flesh and actually helping her to stay composed. She holde her head up high and went slowly, one leg in front of the other. Her fiery red hair was put together and the only jewlery she wore was a snake bracelent and pair of earings to match. She lookeed like a real queen, sophisticated and regal, wraped up in mystery and darnkess. As she walked down the blackened corridor she heard footsteps, ritmical, almost inaudiable footsteps that could belong to only one person.

„Good evening, Tom."

„Miss Dumbledore." Came his low voice beside her. Genny didin't bother looking at him, just nodded her head and contniued. After a couple of moments they were in front of the door.

„Ladies first." Riddle said opening the door to her. Genny curtseyed and went inside. The beauty of the room left her breathless. She exhaled softly, awed. The whole room was decorated in autnum colors, extrovagant but classy. The rich warm colors mixing together, the slighty dimmed light giving the room a look of closnest and a homely athmosphere. Genny took it all in, enjoyingthe familiar feeling of happines it brought her.

„I take it you like my decorum, my dear girl," Slughtorn said aproaching her.

„It is indeed very beautiful."

They made some small talk and than she went, all the while feeling Riddle's eyes on her. She came to take a drink as a boy around her age came to her. His eyes were forest green, his lips plump. He was really pale and beautiful. He walked with an unnatural grace, seductive and dangerous. A predator, an upir.

„I havent expected to meet an upir on this party." Genevive said coolly.

„And I havent expected to meet a dragon bansee hybrid."

„As far as I know, upirs are dragons as well. And dare I ask you to enlighten me?"

„It seems you do dare. I can smell it in your blood. You are full of death and fire. A quite seductive scent, if I may be honest." He replied.

Genny slightly hummeed, her mind working fast.

„I wasn't born a bansee. I was made into one."

„By a banshee or a werewolf?"

„A werewolf, actually. Why?" Genny asked now watching him stright in the eyes.

„Just trying to see witch bond is the dominant. I have to confess your type has always been something fascinating to me. Mixing three species into one, its not a usual proces. Admitedly it has happened before, but rarely and never with two species so strong and different."

„To whom? And is there any literature I could read on this?"

„No, there is no litterature except my own, secret notes. Over the centuries I made quite a collection but I am not sure that I'll give you access. As for who, that is also you will not easily find, looking as they're are all dead and historicly irrelavant persons."

„Tell me what do you want?" Genny said experased. She know his type, holding knowlage and information over your head, so you'll do whatever they want. She was tired of the chase.

„ When you accept your destiny, and unte the magical world don't forget about upires. We are really proud creatures, it's best not to tempt our fury."

"I am still not sure I shall accept this craziness but if I do, I promise you I will never forget my own kin. We my be diferent species but at the end of the day, we're both dragons."

„I'm Roman by the way."

The upir said with a smile to die for. And he had dimples, Genny's weakness.

„Delighted." She curtsied. At that moment Rabastian Lestrange came and asked Genny for a dance. She saw that he would rather be anywhere else and smiled. It looks like the dark lord is getting relentless. As she excused herself and went on the floor she whispered in Rabastians ear:

„Thank Tom in my name."

Rabastian acted like she said nothing asking instead:

„Why are you taking with the most dangerous creature in this whole room. He's an upir, you know?"

„Yes I did know. And as such I wonder why'd you think this is a safe distance from him? You know they have excelent hearing." Genny teasesd and as Rabastian turned he saw Roman waving at them and smiling, all sharp teeth in in view. Rabastian gluped loudly and paled, turning around not to watch the terrifieing yet beautiful man. But as he turned around he saw Roman standing behind Genny, looking him stright in the eyes:

„You will go now and kiss a boy. Any boy. You will kiss his pretty little lips in front of everyone. Go."

Genny watched as Rabastian left with fascination: „Wasn't that a bit too much?"

„No." He replied twirling her.

She danced a couple dances with Roman and then excused herself, feeling quite dizzy.

As she made her way thowards the tables she run into a man. Sharp cheekbones, aristocratic face, dark eyes and hair raven black. A true Black if she ever saw one.

„I apologize Mr…" she trailed off.

„Black. Pontifix Ignacius Black. You must be Miss Dumbledore. My sons spoke very highly of you."

„Pleasure. Your sons are very kind, indeed."

„Thank you. I have to confes I have found myself interested in the mysterious daughter of Albus Dumbledore who found a dead body just as she came to Hogwarts."

Genny smiled slightly replaying:

„If that wasn't a fair warning, I don't one."

He chuckled befor asking:

„I admit I found myself suprised to hear the Albus has a never spoked about you, I wonder why?"

"I have to admit that to be my wish. My father and I are different. He believes in doing what you are meant to, fulfilling your destiny, if you will. I find that I believe in free will. So I didn't want to be tied to the great Albus Dumbledore. I wanted to be Genny, not his daughter."

„That are very deep wishes for a girl your age." Pontifix commented.

„If I may be excused, I do feel dizzy after dancing for so long." Genny said, not nowing how to replay and not feeling comfortable around the man.

As she made her was to the tables he saw that the only place left unocupied was the one next to Riddle. They didn't speek at the ball at all, expect on their way there, before he dissapeared, no doubt wanting to take his place as the star student of the party. As she sat, she felt Riddles fingers slightly brush against her arm, his leg almost touching hers, his breath hitting the nape of her neck. She tensed, her whole body altered, anticapeating his next move.

„You are a spectacular dancer, Miss Dumbledore."

He whispered, his focus entierly on her. He's been watching her the whole night dancing with that creature, laughting at Slughtorn and Pontifix, not once acknowlaging him. His right hand touched her tigh trough her dress before digging painfuly into the flesh.

„You are mine. And I dont share, ever. Consider this a warning."

Before she could replay the room was filled with gasps and everyone turned to watch Rabastian snogging the hell out of Abraxas, while the blonde tried desperately to push him off. Some turned their heads appealied, otheres cheered and made cluer jokes but everyone was generally displeased. It confused Genny.

She's not sure she could understand why someone could be judged by their sexuallity. Tom stood up an went straight to Rabastian and pushed him off Malfoy. She could see the look of confusion on Rabastians face and the disgust on Malfoys. Toms mask was emotionless.

„It looks like you gentlemen had way too much to drink. I shall acompany you to your rooms so there will be no more… public indicenty."

With that they went awayand the room was filled again with chatterings, mainly about the three boys. Genny despite herself shook her head and laughed.

AN: Hello darlings, sorry for the delay and this sucky chapter. I promise I will try to get better. As you may know my comp broke down so I really couldn't update before.

Lots of Love

Isabelle


	18. Deal? Deal

Genny woke up happily. She put up her long red hair and applied a lot of mascara. She painted her nails black and put on a green dress with some silver heels. As she went to her table she saw an old book and a note.

"Dear Genevieve,

Our conversation yesterday lifted my spirits enough to decide to gift you this. I hope you'll find it just as fascinating as I did.

With respect,

Roman G."

It was his first diary, the beginnings of his research in wizards like her. She smiled and started reading.

A couple of hours later, Genny still hadn't moved from her spot. Then knocking disturbed the silence that has fallen in the room, and Genny stood up expressed, expecting Riddle on the other side.

As she opened the door a crying Greengrass run into her room. Genny quickly closed the door and hugged the girl. She didn't ask question, letting her cry it all out instead.

As the blonde calmed down, Genny released her, sympathy and curiosity written all over her face.

"My parents arranged for me to marry Rosier."

"What! How could they do that to you? Rosier is. ugh!" Genny shuddered, not knowing how else to express her disgusted by him.

"I know, but he is pureblood and comes from a rich family. Not to mention his father has a lot of influence over the ministry." she replied miserably.

"Do you dislike him?"

"Of course. I mean, we never associated much but still. And the worst part is the other girls are happy about this arrangement. They won't even listen to me."Genny looked at her for a moment before walking out of her room.

She heard Greengrass calling her but she didn't acknowledge it, going to Riddle instead.

"We need to talk."

"I beg to disagree, we don't." Riddle said trying to close the door but Gently slammed her palm against it, drawing everyones attention.

"We. Need. To. Talk. Now!" She said slowly, every word filled with venom. Riddle opened his door, letting her come in, before slamming it shut and pinning her against it. Suddenly the room was way too hot.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I will owe you a favour if you break the engagement between Rosier and Greengrass." Genny replied calmly. Riddle let her go, thinking...

He could easily break the engagemant off, that was a given. But what would he do with the favour she'll owe him...

He could ask her to be his girlfriend, but that would be beneath him. He might be a muruderer but he does not force girls to be with him. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have her even closer to him. Maybe giving her the dark mark? No way too soon. He still didn't know whether he wanted to kill her of fuck her.

After a couple more minutes of thinking he finally got it:

"You will study with me everyday for an hour."

"Deal."

"Just like that?" Riddle looked at her suprised "No trying to negotiate, to change my mind or even outraged yelling? Maybe you're planning to run away?"

"Possibly. Still, I prefear to keep my word so you have no reasons to worry.

As long as you keep up your part of the bargain."

Possibly. Still, I prefear to keep my word so you have no reasons to worry. As long as you keep up your part of the bargain."

"Tomorrow Greengrass will recive a letter about breaking the engagemant. And from tomorrow will start studying with me."

"Than I'll see you tomorrow." Genny said flipping her hair and leaving.

As she finally got to her room, she saw Greengrass pacing around.

"You are ruining my floors." Genny said leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and everything..." Greengrass said. She looked hopefully at Genny and asked:

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, even tho the tought has crossed my mind. Tomorrow you will recieve news about the break of your engagemant. Now go and clean yourself up. We wouldn't want the others seeing you like this, right?" Genny smiled gently.

"How?" The blonde a

sked confused.

Genny just smiled.


End file.
